The Greatest Good
by Death-By-Sanity
Summary: Izuku smiles at the messages, he loves his friends so very much, of course, he'll go and help them out-wait! This was the week that he and Kacchan had specifically placed a holiday in for at their agencies so that they could go out on a few dates and spend some time together without interruption. But right now his friends need him... Kacchan would understand, right? Right!


Izuku had just got out of a nice relaxing shower when he caught sight of his illuminated phone screen out of the corner of his eye, curiously, he wondered his way to where it laid on charge. He unlocks it and his eyes winded at the surprising and staggering amount of missed calls, voicemails and texts he'd received. Most, to be fair, were from his hero agency; however, a few texts were from his friends.

 **Iida:** Midoriya, I know it's your day off but we might be in need of some assistance from yourself.

 **Uraraka:** Did you get Iida's text? We need your help Deku! There are more people than we expected!

 **Todoroki:** Midoriya, please don't bring Ground Zero.

 **Todoroki:** _Please._

Izuku smiles at the messages, he adores and loves his friends so very much, of course, he'll go and help them ou _-wait!_

This was the week that he and Kacchan had specifically placed a holiday in for at their agencies so that they could go out on a few dates and spend some time together without any interruptions. This week will be even more special considering that on Saturday it'll be their second year anniversary! Yes, somehow the pair of them had managed to survive two years of marriage without killing each other and to celebrate that achievement, they had booked a reservation at a high-end restaurant for tonight. It had been recommended to them by both Momo and Todoroki, however, said restaurant had a waiting list up to a year long, fortunately for them, being two of the biggest heroes in the world and Deku being the new Symbol of Peace had its advantages. Not that Izuku likes to use his fame and status to get his way but this is their anniversary after all.

Kacchan had also mentioned that he had some other special surprises ready for the rest of the week.

But right now his friends need him…

Kacchan would understand, right?

 _Right?_

"Kacchan?" Izuku calls his husband, a frown forming when he starts searching through their wardrobe, he swore he still has his spare outfit hung up in here in case of emergencies and this definitely classes as an emergency but where is his costume?!

"What, Deku?" Katsuki answers, most likely from the kitchen. He is probably feeding their cat. To this day Izuku will never understand how he let Kacchan persuade him to name their sweet, little, angelic, grey tabby, Lord Explosion Murder, a name that his hero husband never seemed to get over. It got worse considering the cat would only ever respond to being given his full title, no nicknames allowed unless you were planning on getting ignored. Though the answer to the question was most likely through mind-blowing sex. He caved very quickly when his husband looked at him in that way that meant he was going be sore and limping in the morning.

But he's rambling again.

He needs to focus and find out where his hero costume is!

"Where's my outfit?" He questions as he does a recheck of the wardrobe to make sure that he hasn't missed it in his haste.

"What?"

"Where is my hero outfit?" He asks again this time a bit louder, though he was sure that Katsuki must have heard him the first time. Maybe he's distracted by Lord Explosion Murder or something?

"I put it away!" Kacchan shouts back a second later and Izuku's frown deepens. But it was already away? It was neatly hung in their wardrobe next to Kacchan's outfit. How much further away did it need to go?!

His phone lets out another round of buzzing and the screen lit up, signaling even more notifications and texts, causing him to wince.

Uraraka is going to lecture him so hard when he got there.

"Where?" He questions with a bit more urgency. Now he's searching through the draws, chucking things just about everywhere, in hopes of finding his outfit. Kaachan is going to threaten to kill him at least seven times when he see's mess his husband is making and no, being married for nearly two years and being together for six didn't mean Izuku was no longer subject to Katsuki's repetitive declarations of murder, however, occasionally, sometimes they were said with a bit of affection and fondness.

"Why the fuck do you need to know?!" Katsuki swears while poking his head into their bedroom and growls at the mess of clothes that Izuku had strewn across the laminate floor. Fun little fact, they used to have a nice, plush, soft carpet that ran throughout their whole apartment. But that had to be quickly replaced because it stained easily, and well, not all stains came out with red wine or vinegar and Kacchan was more than adamant about christening every room and occasionally things got messy and sticky…

"I need it!" Izuku declares, matching his partners glare with one of equal intensity and ferocity.

Katsuki scoffs, storming into the room matching right up to Izuku, "Oh fuck no, don't you dare think about running off doing hero work! Shitty Deku! We've been planning this dinner for two months!"

"The public in danger!"

"My evening's in danger!"

"Tell me where my suit is, Kacchan!" Izuku says throwing up his throwing and waving his arms in emphasis, "We are talking about the greater good!"

 _"Greater good?"_ Katsuki growls poking Izuku in the chest," I am your husband! _I'm the greatest fucking good_ you are ever gonna get!" And then promptly storms back out the room, slamming it shut with so much force, that to Izuku's surprise, it somehow manages to stay on its hinges.

Okay so now not only was Kacchan now mad at him! But he also still didn't know where his suit was!

Ah, this is not going to end well...

* * *

Maybe, just maybe, Izuku had to spend the next couple of nights on the couch while Lord Explosion Murder took his spot on their bed…

Kacchan hadn't understood.

Uraraka was _not_ happy.

And poor Izuku? He has learned his lesson.


End file.
